1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of constructing buildings. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of fabricating insulated metal walls for metal buildings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, metal buildings are constructed according to a series of steps. First, a metal frame is constructed. The metal frame includes numerous structural support members. The roof portions include sloped roof structural members referred to as purlins. The walls include vertically spaced horizontally extending members, which are referred to as girts. Once the frame is installed, it is common to insulate both the roof and wall portions of the building.
With respect to roof arrangements, blanket insulation is draped over the tops of the purlins, and then roof panels are fastened over the insulation. In some cases, it has been known to install a longitudinal thermal block above the top flange of the purlin such that it runs the entire length of the purlin over the draped blanket insulation.
With respect to the conventional wall, blanket insulation is secured from above such that it is draped over horizontally extending girts. Then metal wall panels are fastened to the outer flanges of the girts, mashing the blanket insulation between the wall panel and the outer flange of each girt where they interface. These lines of mashed down insulation create heat losses.